


Midsummer Madness

by coffeeandfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basketball player Eren Yaeger, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Caught, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Teasing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandfics/pseuds/coffeeandfics
Summary: Eren has left his room untidy and Levi is pissed. How will he confront Eren?





	Midsummer Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes my first attempt at writing smut. Hope y'all like it.

"Ugh, would you look at the squalid state of the room? I can never teach his filthy ass to keep his room clean", I grumbled.  
It was mid of June and the I felt stifled in my boyfriend's room. It was cluttered with all kind of mess - unfolded cloth, discarded underwear, scattered books, etc. It was almost a hundred degrees outside but Eren loves breaking a sweat and was playing outside. Even the blazing June Sun can't faze his athletic spirit. He had a basketball tournament coming up later that month and so he was gearing up.   
"I should start with the clothes."  
I started folding his clothes and putting them in the closet. His closet was in an even bigger disarray.   
"I'll teach him a lesson one of these days, that piece of shit. I've showed him a zillion times how to keep the closet neat and tidy. Last day I told him for the hundredth time to keep his room spotless when I visit but he's always turning a deaf ear to everything I say", I gritted my teeth while rambling in my head.   
My hands twitched. More than cleaning what I wanted then was to slap some sense into Eren so that he'd understand the importance of hygiene.   
After I was done with the cupboard, I glanced at the dirty underwear lying on the floor.   
"This kid really tests my patience".  
I bent over, took a hold of it with my pinkie and was about to clump with the other underclothes when I picked up Eren's scent.   
"Hmm. Maybe sometimes impertinence is not so bad."  
I clutched the pair of white boxers and drew it closer.   
"Damn the smell of his sweat is the best aphrodisiac in the whole fucking world. I'd choose his natural scent over cologne any given day."  
I got all hot and riled up. Inside my head was wack and I could feel my unappreciated hard on protesting against my jeans and craving for some fleshy Eren ass.  
"Fuck, I wanna ravish his pretty ass right here, right now."  
I dropped the boxer, weighted a while for my cock to return to normal and then looked out of the window. Eren just scored a three pointer and was exhilarating. He was drenched in sweat but didn't even show a glimpse of fatigue. Somehow my brain registered an Eren,wreaking of sweat, as incredibly arousing and flushed a stack of testosterone in my blood stream. My hard on was just about to return and I didn't waste one more minute in that cramped room.  
"I'll take care of this mess later. I'd rather take care of my thirsty dick now"  
I shot outside.  
"Eren, get your ass over here", I literally howled.  
He was about to basket and my yell caught him off guard. He missed the shot. He turned his neck towards my direction and was visibly perplexed. He looked all burly in his tank and I just wanted to bite his abs off like Snickers or something. We've been dating for a couple of months now and I haven't felt this aroused in a while. I always assumed that the sexy stuff and the can't-keep-the-hands-off-each-other thing lasts only for the initial two weeks but Eren is just too much of a hunk. I've never been this euphoric to have been proven dead wrong.  
Eren came sprinting, "Are you mad because of my room? I'm so sorry Levi. I promise next time you come I'll keep it all shiny and immaculate for you."  
So he thinks I am mad at him? Good I can use that for what I have in head. Talk about the cherry on the cake. I grinned mentally.  
"You nasty piece of shit. You think a simple apology would do?", I tried to sound as exasperated as I could,"You fucking wreak too"  
His head drooped.  
"Wait a bit, I'd go grab my towel", he almost sighed.  
He started off towards this pine tree that is situated just beside the basket ball court, overlooking the backyard. The towel was lying below that giant ass tree.   
"So he bought the fake anger. Now I can really throw him off his feet", I snickered.  
Eren had just stooped down to pick up the towel when I hurtled towards him and almost slammed his face against the tree. He fell on his knees, too startled to react. I promptly snatched the towel and binded his hands. Now that I had successfully immobilised his hands I let him turn around.   
"Levi..wu-h?",he was stupefied.   
"You've been a bad, bad boy Eren and bad boys need to be fucking taught a lesson", I ogled at him.  
I felt an overwhelming, animalistic carnal desire and my crotch was on fire. I lifted my right leg and brought my foot near his groin. I still had my crocs on and I brushed the rubber against his skin. I know his sensitive spots and I could tell by Eren's face that he was enjoying it.   
"Levi aaa-h...I was really worried that you are mad or something but you had THIS in mi---aaaa- noo"  
I didn't let him finish what he was about to say. Instead, I increased pressure on his crotch and earned myself a butt clench from Eren.   
"Ooh, nice reaction", I smirked lustfully.  
Eren's eyes glinted with pain and pleasure. His eyes have the viridian hue of the ocean and he looks too damn beautiful when they shimmer in the Sun because of the sunlight playing with the many shades of blue and green.   
"God, he's so pretty. Makes me wanna eat him."  
I pressed my foot a little deeper and Eren whimpered.  
"Levi no uh... please not there".  
"So you get a boner from me assaulting you like this huh? You pig", I said while pressing into his hard on.   
His dick is damn thick and every time he gets an erection I can't help getting awed at the sheer thickness of it. My dick is longer than Eren's which makes me proud but damn I ain't even close when it comes to girth.   
"Aaaaaaahhhhh-ohh-", Eren grizzled, arching his neck.  
I took this opportunity to grapple him around the throat by my right hand and pushed his head against the wood. With the other hand, I grabbed hold of his bonded wrists, bringing them all the way up to his head. I loosened my grip on Eren's throat and while he was catching his breath I made another knot with the towel, binding him with the tree this time.   
"I definitely should have acted on my tree kink earlier", I said to myself.  
I gawked at his erection like a lecherous bitch in heat.   
"Someone is a whore for some hot punishment", I whispered into Eren's ears that had taken on a cherry red colour in the heat.  
"Punish me, daddy. I've been a dirty boy".   
Hearing Eren call me "daddy" and lying there all helpless, doused in sweat made my cock twitch.   
"You've done it now Yaeger", I growled.  
I landed on my knees quickly and pulled Eren's sweet face into a rough kiss, simultaneously clasping his clothed hard on. Eren moaned into the kiss when I gripped harder onto his cock, inadvertently relinquishing full control to my tongue. I rolled my tongue against his teeth, slamming his upper jaw with my domineering tongue. I pressed my thumb on his clothed tip and he lost it. Eren's most sensitive spot is the tip and I was having the time of my life abusing it. I pulled my tongue out and bit his lower lip.  
"aaahh thaahh--t hurts", Eren mumbled incoherently when my tooth let go of his plump lower lip. A dash of blood spurt out but I licked it right off too. His ocean like eyes glimmered with mixed emotions of agony and ecstacy. I nuzzled his brunette locks fondly and landed a light peck on his forehead.  
"It's just the beginning baby. Daddy has a lot in mind."  
Having said that, I pulled off his boxers. His erection gave me a springing welcome.   
"Hmm, not bad", I gaped at it appreciatively.  
I coveted his dick so much I could feel my whole mouth brimming with saliva.  
But I love to save the best part of my meals for the last because that's the way to really savour the taste.   
I shifter my glance from his cock to his pecs. His tank was clinging to his abs because of all the sweat but what particularly intrigued me was his hard nipples. Eren is way too sensitive when it comes to his nipples. This has always piqued my curiosity because I personally am not that much into nipple play.   
"Get ready to be punished, Yaeger", I sneered.  
Before Eren could say something I put my hot mouth on his clothed left nipple while flicking the right one, which was half-exposed anyway, craving all my attention with its pointed tip.   
"Here's the attention you deserve", I said inside my head as I let my index cut circles about it.   
The first flick must have been painful because Eren clenched so hard I almost lost balance in my knees which I rested against his thighs.   
"Nnggh-...", Eren moaned.  
I worked my tongue slowly on the nub of his left nipple. Slow teasing is my speciality and Eren was in for a wild ride. I interspersed the licking with sporadic nibbling which got Eren wailing and begging.  
"Uuuh...Levi stop teasing me like that. Aaahhh oh my God., Just fu...ucck me alre..d I-"  
"What's the rush babe. Let daddy devour you slowly", I was talking with Eren's nipple dangling between my lips.   
What a beautiful memory!  
I let go of it suddenly and worked my tongue and incisors up his chest to his collar bones. I bit into his flesh often, satisfied that it'd be covered with red splotches all over when we're done. I digged my teeth hard into his collar bone and synchronised the cannibalism with pinching his right nipple as hard as I could.  
"AAAAAAHHHH", Eren screeched. Anyone in a one mile radius would have heard that shriek.   
"Well we're cool as long as nobody thinks I am mauling someone to death", I thought to myself.  
I pulled Eren's tank high up to his elbows with God speed and then resumed playing with his right nipple. I deliberately went soft the first time, slow-kissing the tip. It was already red and swore from the pinching.  
"Harder, daddy", Eren purred.  
I squinted to get a good look of his face from my position. His mouth was open, he was gaping for breath and he was still THAT thirsty.  
"Now, that's my boyfriend", I beamed at him satisfactorily.  
Then I pulled on his nipple as hard as I could.   
"Gaa-aahhh..Leee", Eren groaned into the wind.  
But I didn't give him any break. I chewed the nub while bringing my hand down to his meaty hard-on. I felt the precum oozing out of the tip and I just couldn't let it waste.   
"He gets THIS wet from just nipple play", I wondered.   
When we had sex before, we'd always just jump straight into the act. Neither of us ever considered too much foreplay because we enjoyed switching and two rounds of fucking each other to the moon takes a heck lot of energy and we didn't want to exhaust any of it with teasing but damn we should have because the look on Eren's face was priceless. It was all sorts of contorted. I began rubbing the precum on his foreskin and bobbed my head to eat his nipple rhythmically. After moistening, I started pulling on the smooth foreskin, making it glide over his erection and synchronised this with chewing his nipple.   
"No...ot that. Leevvv--i aaaa-hhh ", Eren was drooling. "I can't hold back......aaa-h I'll cum Levi"  
"Ummh cum for daddy", I said and bit hard.  
Eren orgasmed, his body arched and his head almost made a hundred twenty degrees with the tree trunk. I glided his foreskin faster and pressed the tip of his cock to get him through his orgasm till he climaxed.   
"Oh my...Godd", Eren was a drooling mess when he restored.  
He had spouted cum all over his stomach and my hand. I licked some of it right off his navel before kissing him intensely. I left a saliva trail when I pulled out my tongue.  
"Hmm...your nipples are really something", I said while ruffling his hair.  
It was a sticky mess because of all the sweat.   
"I guess", Eren mumbled sheepishly.  
"But your cock must be jealous."  
I shot a glance at it. It's flaccid now but damn I wanna take that meat in my mouth.   
"Well then don't keep it waiting. Ravish it like you did my nipples."Eren was staring at me puckishly.   
"Ooohh? You're such a horny bitch, aren't you?"  
I guided my hand down his pecs to his limp dick and started stroking it. It revamped to it's majestic state again under my touch.   
"Impressive." I complimented it before I digged in.  
"Daaaa-aamnn", Eren shrieked in pleasure when my lips gripped the sides of his dick and my tongue pushed down on the tip. Initially it was hard for me to take all of Eren's dick into my mouth at one go ( his girth is no joke I tell you) but months of practice paid off. I downed almost the whole of it at the first go and started bobbing. I had a grip at the base just above the balls. I knew his tip was the most sensitive spot so I did my best to squeeze it with my tongue while using my lips to taste the sheer volume of tactile muscles.   
"Nnnggghhh", my ears never stopped picking up Eren's wonderful moans.  
I sped up the sucking and also initiated fondling his balls with my right hand. I dragged my left palm over his abs, reached the left nipple and tugged at it.   
"Aaa-h", Eren clenched his butt too hard, inevitably pushing his dick further into my throat. I almost choked. It threw off the rhythm, made me gag and I snarled at Eren. But I resumed gobbling dick quickly and sucked hard till Eren reached his orgasm. When I sensed him arching, I moved my hands to his hip, dug my fingers deep into his butt cheeks to keep his ass in place and prevent another choking accident. I bobbed faster and faster as Eren went through his orgasmic transcendence before finally climaxing in my mouth.  
"Mmm,.. exquisite", I said after gulping down all the cum and letting loose his cock.   
"Hn", Eren could only manage a sigh.  
"Oye, oye what's with the sigh, brat? We're still far from finishing."  
Having said that I got up and began undressing awfully quick. I got a hard on from eating his dick earlier and I couldn't make my dick wait anymore. I needed to quench it with some Eren ass real soon. When I pulled down my boxers, it bounced up after being finally freed from all the cloth. I chucked off the boxer and positioned myself in front of Eren. I clutched his thighs and jolted his legs upward. He was visibly shocked, his pupil almost popped out of the cornea.  
"Levi..whaa-aaat are you?", he asked shakily.   
"It's daddy", I corrected and rested his legs on my shoulders.  
Before he could say anything else, I shoved three fingers into his entrance.  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhh", he cried out so loud my eardrums fucking hurt.  
"Well this is worth an eardrum bleed", I chuckled.  
He was so fucking tight. I furrowed deeper till my index reached his prostrate. I understood I hit the prostrate as Eren arched and his legs made a full one eighty with the ground.   
"Yes there...right...oh my...aaaaa-h. Yess hit me there daddy", he moaned.  
But I pulled out right then and Eren let out a desperate keen.I noticed tears at the corner of his eyes.  
"Why--yhh", he whimpered.  
I sagged my head down towards his entrance. I nuzzled it with my nose before licking it with my tongue. His asshole had the smell of sweat, mixed with his natural fragrance. It bowled me over and I started encircling the hole almost in a trance. I drew concentric rings and spirals around it with my tongue, lost in it's alluring smell. I began tickling it with the tip of my tongue, earning toe wriggles and light moans from Eren. Then I thrusted it in as far as I could.  
"Aaaaaa-hhhh. Dammit Levi", Eren screeched.  
"Leev--i...aah", Eren groaned as I moved my tongue slowly, investigating his insides.   
I pulled out as suddenly as I had thrust in, making Eren whine.  
I repeated the whole process again, earning another keen from Eren. I alternated quick, light tongue-flicking with deep drawn-out ones, making Eren lose it. When I finally withdrew my head from his delightful ass, I could see his face . He was all red with beads of sweat on his forehead and panting for breath with tears in his eyes. His whole crotch was dripping wet with precum.  
"Ffuu...hh.. me...alddd..Leee...vvv--hh", he soughed incoherently.   
I drew him closer to me, crossed his feet above my shoulders and made sure I had a tight grip on his ass. Then I rammed into him as hard as I could.  
"Gaaaa-aahh", Eren squalled as his asshole yielded to my cock.  
I started moving till I gained a favourable momentum and with each thrust I went deeper into him.I managed to hit his prostrate after a few thrusts.  
"Yess...thee...re..Harder, daddy. Hitt it hard...eee-r", Eren keened. His shank pressed into my clavicle so hard I almost cried out in pain.   
"Damn, this' gonna swore so bad I won't be able to move a broom for a week", I thought to myself.   
But what does that matter in the moment of white hot pleasure?I crammed harder than before, hammering his prostrate with my cock.   
"Yess....daddy..daa-", Eren was a moaning mess.   
"You're so fucking tight God", I was grappling for breath.  
" Lev--ii...aaah I'm go.....aaah...cum."  
"I am neaa...r ..too...aaah damn."  
I dug my finger deep into his butt making him groan even louder and knowing all too well how it would leave blotches all over Eren's butt. He arched and his legs pushed down even harder on my neck.  
"I'm..aah....."  
"No...not yet."  
I took Eren's cock and started stroking it in a pace that matched my thrusts. I reached my orgasm soon after.   
"Da...aaa....dyhhh....pl...ss", Eren's tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Ye-sss...now."  
Eren climaxed, his semen came jetting out of the tip and splashed his abs. I came too at the same time. I was so drained that I collapsed on Eren. I had a blinding pain in my neck and shoulders and I didn't even have the energy to pull out. We lay there under the Sun, covered in sweat and cum. It was fucking filthy and disgusting but damn this was definitely THE SEX of our lives.   
"Isn't this in the way of your whole cleanliness obsession", Eren said after a while.  
"Shut up, stupid brat."  
"I love you, grumpy."  
" Yeah, I love your unhygienic ass too."  
"Please Levi, your sense of hygiene means cleaning the toilet seventeen times a day even when people are on it"  
"Stop quoting from F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Seriously Eren, your sense of humor sucks."  
"Better than your shit jokes, grumpy midget."  
I snarled.  
"Aww..sorry", Eren apologised with a kiss on my forehead.  
"But how long are we gonna lie here covered in this filth?"   
I rose slowly and carefully so that I didn't sore my neck anymore than I already did.  
"Well I would get up before you but your dominant ass had me handcuffed"  
"Please, you enjoyed it as much as I did"  
We both smirked as I untied him.  
"We should do this more", Eren said as he adjusted his tank after I freed him.  
"Damn right."  
"Maybe next time I get to pound you", he winked.  
"Did you just fucking wink at me? What are you, eleven? For crying out loud Eren, when will you learn proper moves?"  
Pulling his legs is something I can never get enough off much like his ass that I worship so much.  
"Say what you want it's happening."  
"Yeah, we'll see."  
I smiled impishly. We had finished dressing up and Eren was about to tickle me. I am way too ticklish that anyone can ever imagine and I dreaded the fact that Eren knew about my one weakness.  
"No Eren. My neck is already hurting," I begged.  
"Okay fine, I'll let go this once. But stop pulling my leg"  
"I'll try", I grinned.  
He shot me a death glare.  
"I'm so hungry."  
"Yeah, me too. Let's get inside and have something."  
We ambled over to the front door and just crossed the living room when we saw Carla coming out of the kitchen.  
"Hi, Levi. How're you? Well I bet you both are hungry. You can watch TV in the living room while I make you some fried chicken."  
We froze in our track.   
"Mom..whaaa- I what are you?", Eren stammered.  
"Mrs. Yaeger? I-uh", I was way too flustered to say anything.  
"Oh, I got off work early today", she smiled like nothing had happened.  
"I was practising for the basketball tournament and Levi was overseeing," Eren practically yelled.   
He was even more flustered than I was. Well it's definitely worse for him.   
"Yeah, I know. Maybe next time Levi can practise while you oversee", she grinned cheekily before slipping back into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are cherished <3  
> Please let me know if I can improve on some parts. I have just started out. I hope to grow with your help. Thank you :)


End file.
